Look At Me Jimin FF
by Sungiknows
Summary: If i were you , i wouldn't have leave me .
1. chapter 1

"i loved him but sadly...he loves somebody else" you smile painfully as you look at the beautiful night view.

"How are you so sure?" your best friend asked. You looked at her and sigh "it's really obvious anna" you look at the night view " and he really shows that he loves her"

Anna brows crash as she chuckle pathetically " So?You just gonna give him up?" you look at anna unable to answer her.

"If I'm in the way...i should go" anna fold her arms as she was clearly pissed because of your goody attitude. " hey look he likes her a-and i don't want to force him to like me"

Anna scoffed " Your not forcing him, you're trying to make him like you. There's a difference in forcing and trying you know" anna snap, you heavily sigh " i don't know... tomorrow is the performance day so give me your mercy before you roast me that I'm a pai in the ass" you manage to make anna laugh as your mind was still thinking about him.

You liked jimin for quite sometime, 2 years maybe? Your in the same dance crew with him. You admire him as a dancer in general but also because of his personality. He can sing, dance and he's very talented. He's a gentleman and he's funny and an actual fluff ball. He's very cute and when he smiles you feel like you're in cloud nine. He's everything that you want in a guy but sadly he likes another girl.

Tomorrow is your performance day, all the blood sweat and tears will finally be showcased. You're really nervous because of the performance but that's one thing. You're nervous because you're going to confess your feelings to jimin, is a nerve wrecking moment but you need it to clear your heart and to move on from him.

Anna look at you and sigh "Do it well tomorrow" you smile brightly, "of course we practice so hard for--" anna cut you before you finish your sentence "Not that, what i meant was confessing your feelings to jimin

"Oh...y-yeah I'll try to do it well tomorrow" You avoid looking at anna. " i asked you to do it well not try" anna snapped.

You look at her as your body sink in "Fine..." you rolled your eyes. Anna smile proudly as she pat your shoulder. "Then I'll just give you my prayers tomorrow" anna left you alone at the rooftop.

Your heart beats so fast as you think about the performance tomorrow." _i want to do it well_ " was all that is in your mind. You can't afford to think about jimin, you don't want to hurt yourself by fantasizing a scenario of you and jimin. Basically fantasizing about the impossibles.

It's the D-day, your turn was coming up soon. The crowd roar when your crew member and you went up to the stage. You get to your formation and waited for the song to play. ﹰWhen the song played you know that is your show time. You gave everything you've got, to the stunts to the dance move. Everything was in slow motion when you did the ending pose.

Your pant was deep as your dance move was intense. You look at the crowd and smile when you see the happy faces of your supporter. Your crew stand in line and bow together. You waved to your supporter and thank them for coming to support your crew.

You went backstage and gather your crew member. You guys group hug and pat each other for doing a great job. You look at jimin who wore and angelic smiles on his face. You were shocked when jimin turn his face to you. You look away as you excuse yourself from the backstage to the toilet.

You went to do your business in the toilet where two squeaky voices entered the toilet.

"Did you saw jimin?Ughh he is so cute!" one of the girl said. You mocked how they talk as you were pooping in the toilet.

"I know right!the other girl was so lucky to get a hug from him. I'm jealous!!" she piped as she wash her hands. You stop mocking them as you know who was the girl that he like, clearly. Your chest tightens as you imagine jimin and the girl hugging each other. You waited until the two girls leave the toilet. You flush the toilet and wash your hands. You look at yourself as you poke your face on the mirror.

"See, stop having hopes from him you idiot" you talk to yourself. You always said this to yourself but your stubborn heart doesn't know how to move on from him. You went to the dressing room and expected it to be empty but speaking of the devil. Jimin was there alone, sitting while playing with his phone.

 _gosh he look so good just by sitting down while playing with his phone. IS HE EVEN A HUMAN?_

He look up and smile at you, he puts away his phone and asked you to sit in front of him. You heart was beating so fast when you make eye contact with him.

 _oh lord have mercy on me_ , _I CAN'T HANDLE THIS_. You scream internally.

"You did well today" he said softly, "oh y-yeah thank you, you did well too" you answered awkwardly. _Great what a way to answer y/n_

He chuckles when your face turned red "Thank you i appreciate that" his eyes followed you when you start to fidget around.

"oh yeah no problem" you answered as you avoided eye contact with jimin. "Look at me y/n" _INHALES WHAT?_

"so-sorry?" this is unbelievable he's asking you to look at him. He scooted closer as he look into your eyes, " Look at me" he said softly . You feel like a rusty robot when you hesitated to look at him. You blink your eyes a couple of time when he bring his face closer to you.

"Finally..." _finally?finally what jimin!_ "finally you looked at me in the eye" he smile softly, your heart just melted like god damn lava when he show his angelic face.

You could compare yourself to an apple because in any point of time your face is about to blow because of jimin. He laughs softly as he observe your reaction.

"Don't laugh or I'll whoop your ass jimin" you snap playfully. " Oh it will be an honour if you do, but i don't think you can though... judging from your behaviour around me, you would've have died this instant if i was to go this close to you"

He pulled you closer, your lips was just inches away and if you move just a little bit your lips would've crash into his. You can feel his hot breath as he stares at your lips and look at you. He smirk "Told ya, you would've died" he broke the distance between you and him. He laughed as he went out of the room leavig you dumbfounded.

 _This motherfckr!_

You sigh heavily as you think about confessing your feelings to him.

 _should i? or is it better not to?_

Your crew and you went back to your studio which is located at the highest level of the building. Beautiful views was consistent everyday so you thought that you should confess to him here. You were still nervous but you have to, you have to move on.

You waited until the night falls where the rest of the member when to the party at your instructor house. Jimin don't like parties so he dicided to stay. This was your moment, just you and him under the moonlight confessing your feelings towards him.

You went out to buy some chocolate for him but before you called him. You saw him with the girl that he likes. Catty. You saw him with Catty.

Jimins hands was on her waist as he pulled her closer. Catty was smiling ear to ear when jimin caress her face. Catty bring her head closer and you didn't want to see the next scene but what other choices do you have? You watch their lips crash together. Jimin softly accepts her kiss.

You felt a warm liquid streaming down your face. You were to stunned to do anything as you drop the chocolate box that you've bought for jimin.

"e-excuse me" somebody tap your shoulder and you turn around with your watery eyes.

"Ah may i know is this..." the guy look surprised when he saw your tears stream down your face. "U.L.A crew..." he continued.

You pushed him out of the way and run to the elevator. He wanted to stop you but he didn't know who you are. He thought it would be awkward to stop you. He look at Jimin and Catty as he was reminded that you were crying before.

 _is it because of them?_

He question to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking beside the silent road, tears streaming down your eyes as you wipe your watery nose.

The picture of jimin kissing her was playing in your mind. No matter how much you deny it... it happened.

He kissed her.

You closed your eyes feeling like a knife stabbing your heart. You touch your chest as you feel the pain in your heart. The plan was ruined , the feeling that you wanted to tell him vanished into air. The excitement that you felt died, the nervousness to tell him turned into ashes. All the butterfly feelings that you felt turned into agony.

Everything went downhill. Everything.

 _What was i even thinking? Telling him that i like him? Why did i even try...?_

You look around the empty road as you walk. Dragging your feet to the other as your tired eyes glued the floor.

A _thud_ echoed your ear following with a panting voice. Gasping for air, you were too lost to even react.

"Hey!" You stop your track. "A-are you okay?"

You turn around and see a guy with a deep brown hazel eyes. Hes got sharp features especially his jaw. His hair was nicely wax as his brows was thick but not too thick. He looked at you softly as he steady his breathing.

"You okay?" He said those words like is the most delicate thing. "I- i saw you just now and you didn't look too good" he continued.

You look at him blankly as your tears rolled down your eyes. "I don't think i am..." you look away from him. "As much i wanted too, i can't. It hurts so bad" you piped softly as you cried quietly. You can hear his footsteps getting louder as your cried. He pulled you into a hug as he caressed your head, he place his chin on your head.

"Is this better?" He asked softly as he hug you even tighter. You nod your head as you cried. He smile as he felt that you were better now. After hugging you for a good 5 minute he felt like the world has stopped for you and him. You needed this, you needed this so bad.

He break the hug and look into your eyes. He cup your face and wipe your tears with his thumb. He smiled as you sniff adorably. You didn't know who he was but he made you feel so much better. He scrunched his nose as he poke your nose and that made you smile. He sigh as he ruffled your hair while you scolded him to stop. You fixed your hair as he tickle your sides . Laughter welcome the silent as you felt the weight on your shoulder has lifted.

"Thank you" you said breathlessly. You smiled as he hug you again. "I'm a stranger...do you know that?" He smiled as he inhaled you scent. " You are but not anymore" you break the hug as you put your hands out. "I'm y/n nice meeting you ass head" you laughed. " Well I'm Shawn" he gladly took your hands " nice meeting you potato salad" he smiled proudly.

Your eyebrows crashed "why potato salad?"you questioned. "Cuz potato salad are sexy" he smirk as he wink at you. You laughed " are you trying to compliment me using a potato as an excuse? I see" you smirk. He scoffed " You think you're as sexy as a potato salad? Come on your so full of yourself".

"Unfortunately i am full of myself, actually I'm pretty hot you know?" you show off your body as your pose weird poses. He shook his head as he clap his hands. He laughed at your silliness as you nearly trip while posing.

"Dammit I feel like a potato" you admit. " An idiot one for sure" he laughed "Shut up Shawn" you growled.

"You okay now?" His voice sounded serious now as his eyes screams worried to you. You smiled softly as you poke his nose up to make him look like a pig. "I'm fine now you see" you laughed as you played with his nose. "Don't worry bout me" you continued. You stop poking his nose as you slowly step backwards.

"I'll see you when i see you and really thank you" his eyes was sad which is wierd to you but nonetheless you bid your goodbye and went home.


End file.
